Be Better
by emeralddusk
Summary: She decides who Cat is now.


_**New Life: Chapter One**_

Be Better

Victorious

_Would you mind if I hurt you?_

Cat sits alone in her room. The shades are closed, the sun is setting, even though she isn't allowed to look at it. Sitting atop the sheets on her bed, the redheaded young woman stares at the floor. It used to be pink, but the shadows distort everything. Her breaths are sparse; the best way to remain unnoticed: unloved. All those who saw her happy and excited would be heartbroken. No longer the passionate, loving, happy-go-lucky young woman she had miraculously come to be, Catarina Valentine is reduced to a scared, timid little kid. She fears love. Fears what it means. So, she used to cry. Now, she is too afraid to let the tears fall. She is numb on the outside. All her beautiful emotions and expressions were left to fade and rot within her. There's no trace of a smile on her pretty face. No signs of happiness, of love, of compassion, of dreams, of visions, of hope, of grace, or confidence, of friends.

_Understand that I need to?_

_Wish that I had other choices..._

_Then to harm the one I love._

"Stand up straight," Aamina Valentine told her daughter, squeezing the redheaded girl's thighs. Cat remained as still as possible, briefly glancing down at her mother. Now, more than ever, she felt like a doll; something that could be crafted and molded to please others. It was almost enough to bring a tear to her warm, kind eyes...The eyes that they couldn't change. "You need to lose weight. You're not developing quite right. Let's lay off those red velvets." Somehow, Aamina's humor was anything but funny. It hurt.

"Mommy," Cat begged as her mother disrobed her in the bathroom.

"Just hold still," the woman replied, sitting her daughter down in front of the mirror and brushing her hair. Having no choice, Cat gazed down at her body; her stomach was shrinking, her figure was getting smaller, and her face was losing its childlike chubbiness. Aamina continued to run the brush through the girl's long red hair, staring intently at her child's reflection. Finally, the brushing was done. "Bath time." Cat sniffled as she rose to her feet, her heart pounding as her stomach lit itself on fire. She was afraid.

Unhooking Cat's modest pink bra, the woman watched her daughter cross her arms over her soft, underdeveloped breasts. Sliding the straps off, Aamina let the pink undergarment fall to the floor, leaving the young woman's soft, petite body exposed. Cradling herself as if freezing, Cat looked fearfully at her mother, and slid off her panties, making sure to keep her breasts covered. The girl stepped out of the piece of pink fabric, and tried to restrain herself from trembling. "Catarina, I saw you when you were an infant," the woman scolded. "Put your arms down." Uncomfortable and defeated, Cat dropped her arms to her sides, revealing her entire naked body. Aamina gently stroked her daughter's hair over her bare shoulders, smiling in a loving way.

_You're losing weight. That's good. But you still need to keep your thoughts to yourself and don't talk so much. You're my little baby, and I just want to take care of you. You have to do what I tell you, though. You'll be better._ Cat nodded, not daring to look her mother in the eye.

Opening her hand under the rushing water of the faucet, the woman felt the nice, warm water, shook her hand off, then turned off the water. The smooth, white tub was filled with clear, warm water and clouds of bubbles topped with rose petals. Stepping away, Aamina looked at her daughter, signaling her to enter the bath. Slowly walking forward, Catarina slowly lifted her right leg, tested the water, then stepped inside, slowly lowering herself into the calm, engrossing embrace of the hot water and the smell of fruits and roses that perfumed her body. Letting out a shaking sigh, the girl closed her eyes, and sank beneath the water, concealing her body up to mid chest. Her long red locks washing over the back of the tub, the girl tried to allow herself a moment of peace. The woman then began brushing her daughter's hair before pouring a bowl of water on it and shampooing each beautiful red lock.

Her voice light, gentle, and calm, Aamina Valentine gently stroked over the top of her daughter's back with a soft pink wash cloth, letting the soapy water fall down her back. Lifting Cat's right arm, the girl's mother washed down her underarm down to her hip. Finally, it all became too much, and the young woman felt herself starting to cry, only to have her tears wiped away by her mother's finger.

After getting out of the bath, Cat was toweled off and lightly powdered by her mother, who then wrapped her in a dry towel and sat her down on the closed toilet seat. Giving her daughter's long red locks one last brushing, Aamina spritzed the girl's underarms and chest with a light, sweet perfume, trimmed her finger and toe nails, and set out her clothing for the next morning.

"Goodnight, my little angel," the young woman's mother whispered, gently closing the door to Cat's room. _My little doll, _the girl whispered to herself.


End file.
